darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
446
Barnabas reveals to Joshua that he is one of the living dead. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, a proud father fighting blackmail goes to discover whether the son he believes dead and buried is actually alive. Joshua Collins enters the basement of the Old House and finds the coffin. The coffin opens to reveal Barnabas Collins. Act I Joshua is puzzled; he doesn't understand what happened to Barnabas. How could Barnabas be alive when Joshua witnessed his death? He realizes that Barnabas killed Ruby Tate, Maude Browning, and Suki Forbes, and even attacked Millicent Collins. Barnabas admits to the killings, but swears he had nothing to do with Millicent's attack. Barnabas tells his father he is under a curse. Joshua threatens to turn Barnabas over to the authorities, but Barnabas does not believe he would do it. He knows his father could not put Naomi through such an ordeal. Joshua moves to leave and Barnabas attacks him from behind but Joshua breaks free. Barnabas swears he would do anything, even kill his father, to prevent his mother from finding out about him. Joshua says he then knows what has to be done. He takes out his pistol and lays it on the coffin, saying only one of them will leave the room alive. Act II Barnabas admits he can not kill his father, but he also knows his father can not kill him. Meanwhile, Naomi has followed Joshua to the Old House and enters, calling out for him. Barnabas and Joshua hear her. Joshua goes upstairs, leaving the pistol for Barnabas, telling him he knows what to do. When Naomi sees Joshua, she asks him what he is doing at the Old House. He tells her that Nathan Forbes told him he saw a light here and he came to investigate. Naomi does not believe him. He is frightened, looking over his shoulder. They hear a bang. Joshua says it must be a door slamming shut, but Naomi says it doesn't sound like a door. She thinks there is someone in the house he doesn't want her to know about. Joshua finally manages to lead Naomi out of the house. Act III Nathan is making himself at home at Collinwood when Joshua and Naomi return. Nathan tells Naomi that Joshua is reconsidering his feelings about his marriage to Millicent. Joshua tells Naomi that he will not stand in the way if Millicent insists on marrying Forbes. Nathan wants to see Millicent so Joshua asks Naomi to get Millicent. Alone with Joshua, Nathan asks him how he found his son. Joshua refuses to discuss it with him. Nathan then "reminds" Joshua of his offer to allow Millicent and him to live in the West Wing. When Joshua says he made no such offer, Nathan merely says that it must have been an oversight. He asks Joshua if he told Mrs. Collins who is living at the Old House. Joshua says he has not, and that Nathan better not either. Nathan simply says there would be no need to tell her if all goes as he wishes. Joshua reluctantly agrees to allow the newlyweds to live in the West Wing. Joshua then leaves, telling Nathan not to tell Mrs. Collins where he is going. Act IV Joshua returns to the Old House and finds Barnabas still alive. He implies that his son would not shoot himself because he is a coward. Barnabas insists he is not a coward; he is unable to die. Joshua's gun can not kill him. Barnabas offers to leave Collinsport with Ben, who he needs to protect him. Joshua asks how Barnabas could ask him to release him to murder again. Barnabas cries out that he is a vampire and must have blood. He has become an animal with the instinct to kill. Joshua moves to embrace him. Barnabas moves away and tell his father not to touch him. Joshua takes the pistol and asks his son for forgiveness. He shoots Barnabas. Memorable quotes : Joshua: I am to release you...? To let you murder!? : Barnabas: Yes, you are! : Joshua: Why? How could you ask me to do a thing like this? How? : Barnabas: Because I am a vampire! : Joshua: What? : Barnabas: I must have blood! : Joshua: No. No, this is more madness. There are no vampires. : Barnabas: I am proof that there are! ---- : Joshua: Forgive me. Forgive me, dear son. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes Background information and notes Production Story * Joshua asks Barnabas "Who believes in curses? Who?" However, Joshua is convinced that Victoria is a witch who has placed curses on various members of his family. * This episode is the first time a character says the word "vampire". Angelique says it in the episode where Barnabas is resurrected. Bloopers and continuity errors * Naomi reacts to the gunshot before we hear it. * Joshua says he was there in the room when Barnabas died; he was not. * Joan Bennett bobbles her line - "There is something, there is someone in this house that you don’t want me to know about." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 446 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 446 - The Son Also Rises The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 446Category:Dark Shadows episodes